A conventional saddle-type vehicle, such as a motorcycle, includes a guard body which protrudes laterally outward to protect a vehicle body. Patent Document 1 discloses in the drawings a structure including a guard body which is provided rearward of a pillion step on which a foot of a passenger is to be placed, above a muffler and forward of a saddlebag.